


"bitter."  [AMV]

by Qem



Series: Qem's Hikaru no Go Deathmatch AMVs [1]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: AMV, Download Available, Embedded Video, Gen, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru, Akira & Sai just keep looking past each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"bitter."  [AMV]

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the deathmatch competition, where I was working under a secret pseudonym, given the theme "bitter" and one week to produce a fan work for Hikaru no Go. I decided to go with making a screenshot AMV - my first. :)
> 
> Anime: Hikaru no Go  
> Music is by the amazing Yunyu!  
> Lyrics available here: http://www.lyricstime.com/yunyu-too-subliminal-lyrics.html

Downloadable here: http://www.mediafire.com/file/82eys5x21mams71/toosubliminal5.wmv


End file.
